


Brute Strength

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [35]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Strong Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: They were in the supply closet, Eddie balancing on the top rung of the ladder as he placed items on the shelf. Even though half of his job was using ladders for rescues, there was something about the supply room ladder that was a little off-kilter. Even having Buck balance the ladder by placing his foot on the bottom, didn’t help much. Nor did having a box next to where his foot was.---Or, when Eddie takes a tumble off a ladder and Buck comes to his rescue, it changes their friendship irrevocably.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 22
Kudos: 372





	Brute Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: By sheer accident, Eddie falls from a ladder or something but Buck is there to catch him. From that moment Eddie feels this desire to have Buck showcase his strength and literally sweep him off his feet. He hides it though, pining away for Buck and his bulging biceps. One night while Chris is at a sleepover Buck shows up out of the blue and before Eddie can say anything, Buck grabs him, picks him up with ease and carries him to the bedroom. It becomes their thing to do when alone.

Eddie huffed as he climbed up the ladder. He and Buck had been assigned the chore of restocking the supply cabinet, which meant dealing with the top shelves, that was often left unattended because everyone needed a ladder to get to it. Eddie had to be the one of the ladder, since when Buck tried to go up he nearly banged his head on the ceiling. It was of course, just another reminder that Buck had two inches on him in height and would truly never let Eddie live that fact down. 

Buck had a bit of an ego, remnants of Buck 1.0 and overcoming whatever damage his parents had caused to instill a lack of belief in himself. And while Chimney liked to tease Buck to keep his ego in check, Eddie normally let things, like Buck reminding Eddie he was taller or could probably deadlift more than him, slide. Mostly because that cheeky smile Buck got on his face was cute. 

Though Eddie thought most things Buck did was cute. Was that a problem? Probably. Was he going to do anything about it? No.

So they were in the supply closet, Eddie balancing on the top rung of the ladder as he placed items on the shelf. Even though half of his job was using ladders for rescues, there was something about the supply room ladder that was a little off-kilter. Even having Buck balance the ladder by placing his foot on the bottom, didn’t help much. Nor did having a box next to where his foot was. 

All of that seemed to be working against Eddie and his balance. So, as he reached for something and the ladder shifted, his foot slipped. Eddie let out a startled noise as he felt himself falling backwards. He could already hear the jeering from Chimney and Hen, laughing at the ridiculousness of a firefighter falling off a ladder. 

But instead of hitting the ground, he felt a pair of strong arms cushion his fall, keeping him from hurtling towards the ground.

“Gotta watch those feet, Edmundo,” Buck teased. Eddie felt a sarcastic remark bubbling up, but it died in his throat when he realized the position they were in. Buck was fully supporting all of Eddie’s weight, holding him in bridal style. And instead of finding it embarrassing, Eddie found his breath being taken away at the idea that Buck could hold him like this. He wasn’t a small guy, so the fact that Buck could hold him up like he weighed nothing thrilled Eddie in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I…” Eddie tried to find something to say or to simply tell Buck to put him down. But he found himself not wanting that. In fact, his brain was going to a place that was completely not appropriate for several reasons (them being at work and best friends being at the top of the list). Eddie’s inability to speak seemed to affect Buck as his smirk slipped away, something darker and lustier crossing his eyes. 

But then the alarm went off.

Buck set Eddie down before quickly jogging out of the supply closet. Eddie followed after him, hoping his tan skin was hiding how red his face was from blushing.

* * *

As much as Eddie tried to get that moment with Buck in the supply closet out of his head, he couldn’t. It was all he could think about; the way Buck had so easily held him, how good Buck’s biceps felt under his fingers, the way his heart had beat faster as Buck stared back at him, his eyes darkening. It was on his mind, playing over and over again like a song on repeat. 

Being home alone certainly wasn’t helping his thinking. Christopher was at a sleepover, meaning Eddie had nothing to pull him away from these thoughts. Which was problematic as they were becoming more and more indecent. 

Buck was attractive, he was secure enough in himself to admit that a long time ago. But he wasn’t sure when that acknowledgment of attraction had turned into something he was interested in. After all, Buck was his best friend. Most people didn’t start feeling this way about their best friends. It was all very confusing and had Eddie’s head spinning.

A knock at the door brought Eddie out of his thoughts. He couldn’t help but wonder who was at his door, but was grateful for the distraction. But as he opened the door, that gratitude disappeared. 

Because it was Buck at the door. 

“B-Buck?” He could feel a blush rising over his cheeks as he stared at Buck. “What….what are you doing here?” Buck was staring at him with that same intense look in his eyes that had been there earlier in the supply closet. He didn’t say anything as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Eddie was about to say something when Buck took a step forward and picked Eddie up.

“What are you doing?” Eddie asked, a gasp escaping his lips. A wicked grin crossed Buck’s face, that dark and lusty look still in his eyes.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago,” Buck whispered, his face mere inches from Eddie’s. Eddie felt his heart thumping in his chest as he could feel Buck’s breath on his lips. Eddie felt a shiver run up his spine as he tightened his grip on Buck’s arms. “If you don’t want this...if you want me to stop, just say so.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” The words tumbled out before the worry could catch up to him. Buck’s lips sealed over his and Eddie thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Without pulling away, Buck carried him down the hallway towards his room. And Eddie just kept his lips on Buck’s, knowing this was the kind of line he definitely wanted to cross.

* * *

Some time later, the two were curled up in Eddie’s bed, the covers haphazardly pulled over them. Their clothes were scattered all over the room, a reminder of the line they had crossed. But Eddie didn’t care. He was content in a way that he hadn’t been in a long time. 

“So,” Buck said, breaking the silence. Eddie glanced up at Buck, who had a small smile on his face. “Is this a thing we do now?”

“Which thing are you referring to?” Eddie asked, tightening his hold on Buck’s midsection. “You picking me up, the whole kissing thing, or the other thing?”

“All of it.” Gone was the bravado from before when Buck had literally swept him off his feet. Now, there was an uncertainty to his voice and a concerned look in his eyes. “I was also hoping we could add dates to that as well?” Eddie smiled as Buck simply watched him. “Well?” 

Instead of answering, Eddie closed the distance, pressing a tender kiss to Buck’s lips. He felt Buck smile against his lips and Eddie couldn’t help but smile in response. He felt a warmth travel from his head all the way to his toes, already enamored with the man before him. 

“To answer your question,” Eddie said as he pulled away. “Yes.”

“Yeah?” Buck asked quietly, letting his forehead rest against Eddie’s. Eddie just smiled, his hand coming up to cradle Buck’s cheek. 

“Yeah.” Maybe earlier he had been worried and a little too hot under the collar to make that kind of decision. But now, lying there with Buck, he knew it was the right one to make. “After all, you certainly know how to sweep a guy off his feet.” Buck let out a laugh and Eddie couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Wow,” Buck said. “Who knew you had a corny side?”

“You love it,” Eddie said, before realizing the double meaning behind his words. But Buck just smiled softly, his hands skimming up and down Eddie’s back. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” And Eddie just closed the distance between the two, pressing a long kiss to Buck’s lips. That was definitely a conversation for a later date. In fact, they’d need to have a lot of conversations about their future. But for now, Eddie was content to stay as they were, wrapped up in each other’s arms and wrapped up in a true, unadulterated happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
